One Wing
by AdventureAddict
Summary: Poems written from the point of view of the FMA characters. Try to guess the character before the poem is done! Some may be angsty, some may be funny, depending on the character and my mood.
1. One Wing

**One Wing**

You may say I'm broken,

And I wouldn't disagree.

I am shattered,

I have had it,

There is nothing left in me.

o

And yet I still continue,

And yet I still keep up,

One foot after the other,

But I'm barely hanging on.

o

Is one wing ever enough?

How can I still survive?

I just keep moving forward,

And never, never, never

Look back.

o

My life has fallen to pieces.

What happened to things I once knew?

Nothing is what it seems anymore

Illusion is reality

o

Is one wing ever enough?

Can I still fly south?

I'm looking for warmer weather,

But all I find is

Snow.

o

I'm in pain

I can't go on

I want to sleep

And never, never, never

Wake up.

o

One wing

I've only got one wing

The other is gone forever,

Lost many years ago.

o

I remember the sky,

I remember the clouds

It seems oh so long ago

That I soared with the birds

o

One wing

I've only got one wing

The other is gone forever,

Lost many years ago.

o

There is no going back

I'll never be the same

I'm not the kid you once knew

o

I'm lost

Where are you?

No one can find me

And I'll never, never, never

Get out.

o

One wing

I've only got one wing

The other is gone forever,

Lost many years ago.

o

You may say I only continue for you,

And I wouldn't disagree.

You are pure,

You are kind,

You do not compare to me.

o

One wing

o

One wing

One wing is beautiful in your eyes.

I doubt I'll ever see it like you,

But I trust in what you say.

o

So I'll keep going forward,

I'll face each day with a smile

It's exactly what you would do

o

I won't lose myself to the

Snow.

* * *

So, if you didn't figure it out, that was from Ed's point of view. If you liked it, leave me a review and tell me which character you want to see next! My ultimate goal would be to do a hundred of these, one every day. -crosses fingers- 


	2. Broken

**Broken**

I'm

stuck

in

this

bro

ken

world

…

You

know

we're

all

just

doom

ed

to

die

…

That's

what

we

learned

as

kids

…

The

flow

of

life

…

Right?

…

Why

can't

I

get

free

…

From

this

bro

ken

world?

…

Where

is

the

world

headed?

…

What

will

hap

pen

to

us?

…

Or,

more

im

port

ant

ly,

…

What

will

hap

pen

to

…

You?

* * *

So, that one was a little tougher (at least, I think so) So for those of you who didn't get it, that was from Al's POV. Smart One, thanks for the suggestions, I probably will do Hughes and Armstrong sometime. 


	3. Hey, Look at That!

**Hey, look at that!**

Oh!

Yummy yummy yummy

Food food food food

Yummy yummy yummy

Oh!

Master master master

Follow follow follow follow

Master master master

Oh!

Whimper whimper whimper

Food food food food?

Whimper whimper whimper

Oh!

Squirrel squirrel squirrel!!

Chase chase chase chase!!

Squirrel squirrel squirrel!!

Oh!

Fuery Fuery Fuery

Bone bone bone bone!!

Fuery Fuery Fuery!

Oh!

Master master master

Love love love love

Master master master

Oh…

Snuggle snuggle snuggle

Love love love love

Snuggle snuggle snuggle

Ohhhhh...

I love you, master

You're my favorite person on this entire planet

I'll follow you forever!

And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever!

Oh!

Yummy yummy yummy

Food food food food

Yummy yummy yummy

* * *

And now on a lighter note, Black Hayate's POV! Haha, dogs are so funny. And cute. And fluffy. -sigh- I need to get myself a dog. Thanks to Delphic Confabulations for suggesting I do Hayate! 


	4. Let's Fly

**Let's Fly**

You don't know me.

You've changed since back then.

o

I want to hold you.

I've always loved you.

o

And yet we keep passing

Each other.

o

I want the world to

Stop spinning.

o

I want to see only

Your liquid eyes.

o

You know, you know

That moment that only

Happens in movies?

o

You know, you know

I want to share that

Moment with you?

o

But you can't, you can't, you can't

See me standing here

I'm waiting for you, for you, for you

Just take my hand and let's fly

o

I'm just invisible

To you.

o

You don't know that I'm

In pain.

o

You're stuck in your own

Little world.

o

You know, you know

That moment that only

Happens in movies?

o

You know, you know

I want to share that

Moment with you?

o

You know, you know, you know?

You know, you know, you know?

o

You don't know me.

You've changed since back then.

You don't know me.

You don't know me.

o

But you can't, you can't, you can't

See me standing here

I'm waiting for you, for you, for you

Just take my hand and let's fly

o

You know, you know, you know?

You know, you know, you know?

o

I want to hold you.

I've always loved you.

I want to hold you.

I want to hold you.

o

But you can't, you can't, you can't

See me standing here

o

I'm waiting for you, for you, for you

Just take my hand and let's fly

o

You know, you know, you know?

You know, you know, you know?

o

I don't know if you'll ever

See me.

o

I need to just get up and

Move on.

o

But I'm too hung up

On you.

o

But you can't, you can't, you can't

See me standing here

I'm waiting for you, just you, just you

Take my hand and let's fly

o

Let's fly

Let's fly

Let's fly

o

Take my hand and let's fly

* * *

So that one was from Winry's POV. Now, I know that some people out there might be against EdWin stuff, and personally, so am I, but I figured that Winry has always had a bit of a crush on Ed, so that's my justification for writing this. Now, whether Ed returns her feelings and the two of them would actually be brave enough to admit it, well, that's another story. Sorry if you don't like EdWin. 


	5. Forever

**Forever **

I fallen in love

With the most beautiful girl

o

Blond hair,

Green eyes,

And the prettiest face

o

When she smiles at me,

I feel like I could sing

Forever

o

When she takes my hand,

I feel like I could dance

Forever

o

So I'll tell the world her song

Forever

o

My friends all think I'm nuts

'Cuz I got eyes just for her

And well, maybe I am

o

But what's wrong with being crazy

When she's the one

Who's on my mind?

o

My friends seem to get tired

Of hearing about her

But I can't understand why

o

So I'll tell the world her song

Forever

o

I can't stop thinking about her,

Remembering how she says

"I love you"

o

She's so beautiful,

I just can't help but love her

o

When she smiles at me,

I feel like I could sing

Forever

o

When she takes my hand,

I feel like I could dance

Forever

o

So I'll tell the world her song

Forever

o

But I won't just tell them with words

o

Through my actions,

Through my friends,

Through my love,

o

Her song will live on forever

o

So I'll keep tellin' the world her song

So I'll keep tellin' the world

Her song, her song will live on

Forever

o

And I'll love her

Forever

o

Forever

* * *

And now for a nice Hughes poem! Forever, ironic, no? Hmm... I don't know what else to say for this author's note other than I hope you enjoyes it and review! XD 


	6. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Will you never leave me?

Will you always stay?

Is it wise for you to choose

When death may be on its way?

o

Sorry,

I won't let you

Sacrifice yourself

For me

You're too good a

Sacrifice

For some lowly scum like me

o

You don't deserve this path

I'm the one who screwed up,

Not you.

o

Always,

I would always

Sacrifice myself

For you

I deserve being a

Sacrifice

More than you ever will

o

Forgive me,

My brother,

My friend,

I would sacrifice everything

Just to see you smile

o

Save yourself

I'm not good enough

For you.

Just run and

Save yourself

o

My brother,

My friend.

* * *

So, another one from Ed's POV because... er... because I can! I am the authoress, and I say it shall be so, so it is! Muahahahahahahaha! 


	7. Ode to the Armstrong Family

**Ode to the Armstrong Family**

The Armstrong family is the most beautiful sight

I have ever laid my eyes upon.

Indeed, they probably are

The most beautiful people I shall ever see

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

o

They are also very talented,

And each member has wonderful skills

That have been passed down

The Armstrong family for generations!

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

o

Each member is a rare sight to behold,

And stop others in their tracks.

For none can help but admire

The beauty of this ancient family!

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

o

Well known through the centuries,

The Armstrong family has always made sure

To lend a helping hand to others

Whenever it is necessary.

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

o

Well, balanced in everything they do,

No one else can compare to this family

For they are all sound of body,

Sound of mind, and sound of spirit!

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

o

Surely if I wasn't already part of the Armstrong family,

I would want to join their noble ranks

And would marry one of their gorgeous daughters.

But I was born into the family, so I don't have to do that!

o

Oh, indeed, the Armstrong family is glorious!

* * *

O.o... It's like some sort of strage spiritual... If you didn't hapen to get that, (which I highly doubt) it was from Armstrong's POV. Sorry it was a little shorter, I was running out of things to say about the 'glorious' Armstong family... -sweatdrops- 


	8. That's the Truth!

**That's the Truth!**

Truth!

o

Why can't you ever see

It?

Why can't you ever believe in

It?

I try and I try to tell you

It,

o

But you never truly

Believe me.

o

You are good-looking,

You are nice,

You've got spunk,

You're like no one else!

o

Truth!

o

Why do you choose to ignore

It?

Why don't you ever acknowledge

It?

Whenever I try to tell you

It,

o

You just sigh and

Turn away.

o

You are clever,

You are funny,

You've got great alchemic skills,

You're like no one else!

o

Truth!

o

Why don't you know

It?

Why do you struggle with

It?

I'm getting sick of telling you

It,

o

Because you never seem to see it

Through my eyes.

o

You are creative,

You are a good friend,

You've got a special something,

You're like no one else!

o

Truth!

* * *

Heh, sorry today's update took forever. I was sleeping and trying to deny the fact that there's gonna be school tomorrow... So... Al's POV. Dedicated to Kairi Angel because she's such a thick headed idjit sometimes, but still a great friend! 


	9. Smooth and Cool

**Smooth and Cool**

Smooth and cool

That's what you've always been

Never a moment too late

o

You've always been there

No matter what has happened

It can make me wonder why

You can be such an idiot at times

o

Always by my side

Why?

Never far away

Why?

o

And yet you always stay

o

Smooth and cool

That's what you've always been

Never a moment too late

o

Why do people's personalities

Often reflect something

They use every day?

o

I feel like an idiot around you

Why?

I can't say anything important

Why?

o

And yet you always stay nearby

I look, and there you are

My beautiful, dependable one

o

Smooth and cool

That's what you've always been

Never a moment too late

o

You don't deserve to stay

Around someone like me

And yet I desperately want you

To always be there

o

Smooth and cool

That's what you've always been

Never a moment too late

o

Will we stay like this forever?

Caught in our painful circle

Of pleasantries?

All I want is to hold you

o

I just want

To hold you

My smooth and cool

o

Smooth and cool

Why do you always make me

Just a second too late?

* * *

Didja guess it? Okay, so it was Roy's POV, since so many people wanted to see that one. Give the people what they want ! XD I wrote it as him thinking about Riza, since I really love that pairing. :D They make a good couple... 


	10. A Set of Haikus

**A Set of Haikus**

I keep you away

And, at the same time, nearby

Don't ever leave me

o

I don't really know

How I would live without you

I won't let you die

o

I never can say

-Despite what my mind tells me-

The truly right words

o

Could we go deeper

If not for the laws of work?

I wish I could know

o

But I know we can't

Until you achieve your goal

I said I would help

o

So I'll stay right here

I'll help you to reach the top

Though I want much more

o

I'll keep you away

And, at the same time, nearby

Just never leave me

o

Is this all a dream?

Maybe I'll wake up with you

But maybe I won't

o

I wish I would, though

I'm sick and tired of boundaries

I want this to end

o

I keep you away

When I want to hold you close

Promise not to leave

o

I wish I could say

What I think when I see you

I love you so, Roy

o

But it cannot be

No matter how much I wish

And long for your touch

o

Work before desire

Though it is hard to hold back

The country comes first

o

I'll keep you away

And, at the same time, nearby

Just never leave me

* * *

So there yo go, my first structured poem because of Riza. So, yes, it's Riza's POV. Want to know a secrect? Except for this, "Ode to the Armstrong Family" and "Broken," I could prety much think of all the other poems as songs? I didn't know the exact melody, but I knew the basic idea. That's why the form was a bit irregular. XD

Counting syllables

Is very exhausting work

I'm taking a nap.


	11. If I could, I would

**If I could, I would If I could, I would**

If I could count the stars,

I would

To occupy the time while

You are gone

o

If I could tame the sea,

I would

To make you smile when

You come back

o

For that smile, oh, that smile

Means everything to me

Don't you know?

o

Why is nothing else of value

When you are not

Beside me?

o

Why?

Oh, why?

Oh, why?

o

If I could grab a memory

I would

And put it in my pocket until

You come back

o

If I could make the sun my chariot

I would

And you would look and laugh

At my fiery ride

o

Because that smile, that joyous smile

Means everything to me

Don't you know?

o

What would it take

To see that smile

Like I used to?

o

I would give everything

For that simple pleasure

Don't you know?

o

If I could give you the world

I would

I always want you to have

All I can give

o

If I could make you a shirt of sunshine

I would

And occupy my time with spinning rather

Than missing you

o

If I could go back to then

I would

And everything would be the

Way it used to be

o

For that smile, oh, that smile

Means everything to me

Don't you know?

o

Why is nothing else of value

When you are not

Beside me?

o

Why?

Oh, why?

Oh, why?

o

Why is nothing else of value

When you are not

Beside me?

o

If I could travel through time and space

I would

And the two of us could be

Together forever

o

Because your smile, only your smile

Means everything to me

Don't you know?

o

Your smile, your smile, your smile

Means everything to me

No matter what may separate us

* * *

So, here I am again, just to let you all know I haven't died, haha. This poem is dedicated to xXMercurialXxWho was very inspiring and finally managed to get me off my lazy butt. So, I'm back again, with yet another Ed poem, since those are the easiest for me to write, haha. ;) 


	12. In A Day's Time

**In a Day's Time**

One night, as the flames rose,

Stealing everything…almost everything…I held dear,

One night, I made a promise,

To my family, to myself, to allay my own fears.

o

One early dawn, I set down a broken, rocky path,

On my new mismatched legs—one of bone and one of steel,

One early dawn, I made a silent vow,

Even then knowing the pain it would seal.

o

One bleak day, I traveled and searched,

Quietly begging for the secret I knew must be there,

One bleak day, bruised but not beaten,

I uncovered a truth and its heavy burden, would bare.

o

One dark evening, I shouldered the lives,

Of thousands of people, lest their murderer be I,

One dark evening, I fought for the world,

Against monsters and daemons, my last desperate plan gone awry,

o

One silent night, on the path I know so well,

Grinning in victory, with steady strides, I made my way,

One silent night, finally whole again,

We found your welcoming smile, as if we had never left that day.

* * *

Well, that one I think is pretty easy to guess, but if you didn't, 'tis the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, once again, haha. I actually didn't write this poem. xXMercurialXx wrote it and sent it to me, saying that One Wing was her inspiration. So, since she gave me permission and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, it's going up here with all the other poems. :) Thanks xXMercurialXx!


	13. Alchemist Boy

**Alchemist Boy**

Hi Brother

Hey Al

Do you wanna have a spar?

Okay Al

Let's go!

o

I'm an Edo-kun, in an Edo world

I'm made of metal, just like a kettle.

You'll never touch my hair, or undress me anywhere.

Imagination just breeds fanfiction.

o

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

o

I'm an Edo-kun, in an Edo world

I'm made of metal, just like a kettle.

You'll never touch my hair, or undress me anywhere.

Imagination just breeds fanfiction.

o

I'm a State Alchemist, in a fantasy world,

Make me tall, if you can, then we'll be friends.

Hey there you, I'm in charge, fear this alchemist,

Kiss me here, touch me there, I'll punch you so hard.

o

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I have a death wish."

uu-oohuh..

o

I'm an Edo-kun, in an Edo world

I'm made of metal, just like a kettle.

You'll never touch my hair, or undress me anywhere.

Imagination just breeds fanfiction.

o

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

o

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

Uh, yeah right, don't you wish, you're such a fangirl!

o

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I have a death wish."

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I have a death wish."

o

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

o

I'm an Edo-kun, in an Edo world

I'm made of metal, just like a kettle.

You'll never touch my hair, or undress me anywhere.

Imagination just breeds fanfiction.

o

I'm an Edo-kun, in an Edo world

I'm made of metal, just like a kettle.

You'll never touch my hair, or undress me anywhere.

Imagination just breeds fanfiction.

o

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

Come on Edo, let's lie in the meadow!

o

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Brother, are do you have a temperature?

Uuuh, maybe a bit…

* * *

Haha, guess who this is written by? Well, me, I don't think Ed would really write this, lol. It's a joke on "Barbie Girl" in case some of you didn't know. I hate that song, but this one... :D Anyway, I've had my internet access pretty much cut down to the very minimum, so I won't really be able to upload a poem every day, sorry.


	14. Why, Brother Mine?

**Why, Brother Mine?**

Why must you hurt yourself?

Why must you be in pain

Caused by your own hands?

o

We two have pain, that is true

But you add to the pain

Much more than you should

And seeing you in pain

Hurts me so

o

Brother mine,

Why do you?

o

You could have a little joy

If you looked at life differently

You don't need to change too much

o

Please, just smile,

Brother mine

o

I know you're determined.

And I know you are strong.

But dear, dear Brother,

Don't you know that

It's not weak to be happy?

o

We would still be fine, if not better

If you just loosened up,

If you just smiled more

o

Brother mine,

That is my only request.

I want your happiness

And I miss

Hearing your laugh

o

Brother mine,

Why put yourself in pain?

o

Please, it's all that I ask

For my birthday

And every other holiday

Not seeing you in pain

Would be the best gift of all

o

Brother mine,

Why do you?

o

Brother mine,

Why?

* * *

Came to me while I was in the car, and I ended up hastily scribbling it into my notebook. I would have liked to have rhymed it, but strangely enough, this has some form to it too, heh.


End file.
